


MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS GO ANIME

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, anime - Fandom
Genre: East Meets West, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: RITTA AND LORD ZED CAST AN ANIME SPELL ON THE RANGERS BILLY AND TOMMY FIGHT OVER KIMBERLY TRINI ACTS LIKE A NAIVE GIRL AND JASON BECOMES A TSUNDERE
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott & Trini





	MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS GO ANIME

**Author's Note:**

> A/N BILYY IS THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY

BILLY'S P.O.V.

IT WAS AFTER ANOTHER MEGAZORD BATTLE ME QAND KIMBERLY WERE SITTING NEXT TO EACHOTHER ON MY ZORD HEY GUY  
HEY TOMMY COME RIGHT UP"  
SURE BILLY AIYEAH HAH  
SO SO WHATCHA GUYS DOING?"  
HE ASKED SITTING DOWN NEXT TO US  
JUST READING SOME MANGA IT'S A NEXT GENERATION WHERE THE NEW BLUE AND GREEN RANGER ARE FIGHTING OVER THE NEW PINK RANGER AND THE RED RANGER IS A TOTTAL TSUNDERE WHO LIKES THE YELLOW RANGER"  
HE-HEY AYA CHAN"  
OH HI TAKATO"  
LISTEN I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN HAVING TROUBLE WITH SOME CLASSES AND MAYBE-I-I COULD"  
YO AYA CHAN WHAT'S UP?"  
HEY KŌJI"  
WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW AYA CHAN   
IS HAVING TROUBLE WITH SCIENCE AND I WAS GOING TO ASK IF I COULD HELP HER"  
YEAH KEEP ON DREAMING OHOHHTOKOO"  
I THINK THAT MEANS OTAKU"  
OH ANY IDEA WHAT IT MEANS?"  
IT MEANS GEEK  
WELL I'D HARDLY DESCRIBE YOU AS A WEAK GEEK SEEING HOW YOU TOOK ON PUTTIES ALL BY YOUR SELF AND SAVED THE GUY'S"  
THANKS TOMMY"


End file.
